Chuckle Hut
by Breakfast of Champions
Summary: Cheren tries stand-up comedy.


Touya was a funny young man. He'd usually make people laugh, even with the simplest of jokes or antics. It didn't take much to get a whole crowd roaring with laughter, except one person he knew. His best friend, Cheren, hardly ever cracked a smile. Actually, it was like prying open a jar of mayonnaise when it just wouldn't budge. It took desperate measures just to make him smirk. As for Touya, it didn't take much to make him laugh, unless if the joke was undeniably lame.

So, Cheren went over to Touya's house. Since Cheren was a polite, kind gentleman, he walked right in and headed towards the living room, as if he had already lived there. There was Touya, stuffing his face with a giant bowl of Pokéflakes, milk seeping out of his mouth and his cheeks pudged like a chipmunk's, in front of the TV. Their eyes met; Cheren looked in absolute disgust as Touya wolfed down the rest of his cereal, talking with his mouth full of chewed up mushiness.

"Uhver eard oph knockenmph, bro?" Touya spoke with bits of food flying out of his mouth. Cheren was lucky to be at somewhat of a distance. Cheren raised a brow, but eventually understood what the rodent was trying to say.

"We're friends. Besides, the door was wide open. You might want to be careful keeping it open like that, Touya," explained Cheren, taking off his glasses with one hand and taking out a glasses cloth with another, cleaning his glasses. He gave them a look to check for any missed spots and put his glasses on like the nerd he was. "If Team Plasma was still around, they would have ambushed you. Either that, or something simpler like a burglar could have came in or—"

"Yeah, yeah. I took care of Team Plasma, that gay cheese or whatever his name is guy, and the other faggot who doesn't know what personal space is a while ago," Touya said, waving his hand up and down in the direction of Cheren, while keeping his eyes glued to the TV. "'Sides, I could have sworn I saw that green haired fag chasing the Mamepato in Hiun City Park like a real rebel." He laughed out loud before sighing in content. "Man, that was some funny shit."

"You must make eye contact with me in conversation. It'd be polite of you, and you really need to-" Cheren was soon interrupted by the sound of gun shots and yeehaws being blasted to a point his could have fallen over at the sudden sound wave. Oh, Touya must have raised the volume on the TV.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Cheren yelled like a sports coach. If he had a whistle, he'd truly look like one, except for not having the round beer belly. Alas, Touya still kept his attention to the TV. Cheren soon found a way to get Touya's attention: the television remote control.

Blip. TV was off instantly. Cheren soon took the batteries out of the remote and tossed them behind him like a champ.

"That's not cool, bro," Touya looked at Cheren immediately. Ah, the joys of being smarter than the average Joe that Touya was.

"Hm, it got your attention," Cheren said as he adjusted his glasses. "Anyway, I came over to your house for a specific reason. It has come to _my_ recognition the products of your education are infinitesimal. However, my friend, I have excellent news for one such as yourse-"

"You came over to tell me big words I don't even know? Pfft, get a sense of humor and fun, broslice. Quit acting like you have a stick up your butt," Touya scoffed, sticking his pinky in his ear from all the loud noise earlier, soon smelling his finger when he took it out.

"You don't understand. I'm giving you a chance to become much more educated. Ever since you became champion, you've been slacking," Cheren tried to elucidate for him. He soon looked nervous before saying, "I-I can have a sense of humor. I just choose not to."

Touya's face went from straight to barely being able to control his laughter. Random raspberries from his lips spit out bits of saliva in Cheren's face. Before Cheren could wipe his face, Touya burst out laughing in it, falling to the floor, not being able to control his roars of merriment.

"What's so funny?" Cheren asked without much emotion, finding Touya's amusement childish.

"AHAHAHAH HAHA ha ha ha... oh man. I haven't laughed that hard since I saw N chasing those Mamepato in the park." Touya wiped a manly tear from his eye, and got up from the floor. "You should be funny like that more often. Hell, you should try stand-up comedy. You'd make crowds laugh like Mightyenas."

Cheren took slight interest in this, although that interest wasn't actually wanted. However, he managed to mutter out a, "...really?" as if he thought Touya was serious.

"No. You're as dull as a sack of rocks, broseph," Touya finally said something more serious than usual. "You'd be thrown out at your first... teehee... joke."

"Is this a challenge?" the spectacled young man assumed, still wanting, deep down, to be better than his friend. He still couldn't believe Touya managed to become champion of Isshu.

"I don't know; is it?" Touya asked, a little confused. He eventually got what Cheren was saying, and tried to use that to his advantage. "Uh, sure. Yeah. It is. I'm sure if you'd never make a crowd laugh even just once. You yourself are incapable of laughing."

"Heh, 'incapable'. That's a mighty big word there for a dimwit such as yourself," Cheren taunted, instantly getting his friend fumed.

"YEAH WELL," Touya began, soon hesitating. He soon got an idea, stuck to it, and "challenged" Cheren to a "battle" of comedy. "You. Me. Sanyou City's Chuckle Hut. Be there, at 7:00pm, or be square."

"I accept. Prepare to... giggle until you can't wiggle." Cheren said seriously, walking out of the room and soon out of the house. A quiet "heheheh" leaked out of his mouth, but Touya couldn't hear it.

He just stood there, dumbfounded, that Cheren actually tried to rhyme on purpose. "...what."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me to the Chuckle Hut, Bel," Touya smiled at his other compadre, Bel, who was more than an airhead than people usually said she was. They sat across from each other at their table at the comedy club.

"Oh, no problem, Touya!" Bel giggled, excited for the first performance. Little did she know who was the first to tells jokes tonight. "Where's Cheren, by the way?"

"He'll be here aaaaaany time now!" Touya answered, leaning back and relaxing in his chair.

Soon, the announcer came up on stage. He looked as if he didn't want to be there. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the... yeah whatever the sign's outside."

"Eeeee I'm so excited!" Bel exclaimed, clapping her palms together once, her eyes full of glee.

"Heh heh, me too," Touya smirked with the smug look most Tsutarja have.

"Our first performance," yawned the announcer, "... will be from Kanoko Town's own, Cheren."

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Bel got out of her chair and cheered like the moron she was. Cheren walked up on stage, which made Bel shriek like a dreaming puppy. "AHHHH CHEREN, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE FUNNY! YAAAAY!~"

Cheren kept a serious look on his face while he adjusted his mic. All Touya could think about was sweet revenge for shutting off his favorite television show.

Bel finally sat down, and Cheren slowly opened his mouth. Before Cheren could say anything, Bel let out another, "YAAAAAY CHEREN!" before calming down. Cheren just glanced at her, cleared his throat, and began.

"So, what did the Yorterrie say to the tree?" Cheren asked, monotone as all ever. He might as well have been colored in black and white and shoved in a silent film. He finally answered with a period of silence, saying, "Bark."

The crowd, even Bel, was quiet, like the sort of quiet when someone farts really loudly and it silences the entire room. Only this wasn't as funny. However, Cheren kept trying, keeping his serious face as if it were plastered on him.

"What's black and white and "red" all over? A newspaper." Cheren chortled under his breath a little, his mouth twitching as if his face was having a seizure.

"You're lame! Get off the stage!" one person in the crowd exclaimed, throwing their drink at him. Being the agile man Cheren was, he managed to dodge it, but was hit in the face with another. He grumbled, wondering why people weren't "getting" his jokes.

"Why did the Torchic cross the road? To get to the other side, dimwits," Cheren somewhat angrily said, but still muttered a few laughs under his breath.

"Oh, no... I thought Cheren was going to tell funny jokes tonight!" Bel quietly exclaimed to Touya, Touya just sat there like the douchebag he was, throwing a pokeball in the air and catching it over and over.

The whole crowd began to boo him off stage. This made Cheren seethe with anger. He was to a point where he couldn't handle it anymore. Rage was iminnent.

"Three... two... one..." Touya counted down as if he were expecting something.

"You want funny?" Cheren asked looking down, seeming solemn.

The crowd answered with continuous "yeahs" and "yeses", and even more complaints.

"Here's a joke for you..." Cheren began, clearing his throat once more.

An awkward silence was present for a few moments, before Cheren raised his voice and screamed into the microphone. "YOU! YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU ARE JOKES! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE ALL JOKES. WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME LAUGH HARDER? AREN'T JOKES SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Soon, he jumped off the stage, ran around like a raging maniac, laughing and squawking like some hybrid mix of a hyena and a kookaburra.

He ran up to Touya's table, flipped it over, made Touya fall out of his chair and burped in his face. "JAJAJAJAJAJA I'LL SHOW _YOU_ FUNNY!"

He skipped out of the Chuckle Hut like the nerdy faggot he was, laughing and smiling like a maniacal baboon, causing the crowd, Bel, and Touya, to be too shocked to say anything.

The whole place was quiet again. People began to get up and leave, hoping to avoid the insane, laughing nutcase outside. They whispered to each other, while Bel helped Touya up from the ground. Bel then asked something to Touya that eventually made him want to shoot himself after tonight. "Touya..."

"...y...yes?" he stammered, not expecting what happened.

"Is Cheren secretly Mexican? He was laughing like one."

Touya was surprised Bel knew what Mexicans were.


End file.
